1. Field of the Invention
This invention broadly concerns an apparel accessory for receiving a garland of fabric therein, and more particularly is directed toward an accessory to be worn as a barrette or hair ornament. The invention includes a framework for receiving a garland of fabric in combination with a clasp whereby the user may custom decorate the accessory with a chosen fabric pulled through the lattice-like framework.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hair bows, barrettes, ribbons and other decorative accessories of various types are well known in the art and encompass a broad spectrum of designs. Furthermore, pins which decorate articles of clothing are well known to include an ornamental covering secured to the fabric by a hinged pin. Users typically purchase these ornaments largely according to the appearance of the material or emblem carried by the pin.
However, the user frequently changes clothing and as a result, desires a different appearance for the decorative accessories. For example, in the way that a woman would wear a different scarf with different clothing outfits, she may also desire a different decorative accessory with those different outfits. Heretofore, decorative accessories such as hair bows, pins and the like presenting a gathered fabric appearance have been sewed or otherwise permanently affixed to the hardware and thus have been incapable of such adaptation. As a result that the same basic underlying hardware must be repeatedly purchased even though that hardware is largely unseen and immaterial to the decorative desirability of the article.
There has thus arisen a need for a decorative accessory capable of presenting a gathered fabric appearance, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which may receive different fabrics in substitution.